Jack Yorke
Jack Yorke is the captain of the Dawn Voyager and the owner of the ship. He is a human who was born upon Earth before setting out to explore planets. During of these trips he was caught in the middle of a Civil War which has turned him into the man he is today. History Early Life Jack Yorke was born on Earth during the year (2992), into a middle-class family of four (including his father, moth and older brother) into the United North American States. During, this time he lived in the usual comfort that most within the states lived in. His father was former military and once a war hero, before being retiring after an incident involving a rogue Courbohn military wing destroyed several of his ships. His father became a merchant and began taking Jack and Robert, this is where Jack would gain his first taste of space exploration and sent him on a course for his later endeavors. He reciveded good grades during his school career and learned practical skills along with his father on his flights. During his sophomore year in high school, his brother dropped a bomb upon his father by leaving the family and signing-up for the military much to his family's dismay. His brother was stationed upon Centur and from that moment on refused to have contact with his family. Jack spent his remaining years in school deciding upon how he would use his future and his senior year choose to not go to college and work as a merchant alongside his father. Jack would continue to develop his love for space and learned various various alien cultures and learning how to manage ship defenses and piloting skills. TBF Centurion Civil War TBA ''Dawn Voyager'' TBA Weapons, Skills, Abilities Weapons Jack Yorke is skilled in numerous weapons and have a set of skills which have been obtained during his career as a captain and soldier. *Heckler & Colt Peacekeeper: Human-produced revolvers designed by legendary firearms maker. The weapon is a new spin on a classic-style of gun and is one of Yorke's preferred weapons as he has had it by his hide since the civil war. The weapon fires plasma-slugs out of a 12 round cylinder. Each new 'clip' is in the shape of a new cylinder thus removing the difficulty of having to load a single round at a round which was present in the much earlier line of Colts. *Needler Grenade: This grenade is one of the most effective methods of clearing rooms and causing painful injuries. The grenade at first appears to be a small sphere with a red button upon it. The grenade has several sensory modes attached onto it: thermal, radio, sonic and standard. The grenade has a 5-second delay after it reaches an intended destination before spikes shoot out from the entire grenade, making it impossible to throw back unless the target wants the spikes to stab into their flesh. The grenade will soon detonate and release spikes, shrapnel and explosive force to kill the target. The spikes and shape of the grenade have earned it the nickname, 'sea urchin.' *BCA Rail Rifle: A rifle built by Lloyd, which has a large magazine fed through a quad-rail railgun, which accelerates it to relativistic speeds, which creates a small plasma envelope when fired in atmosphere. It has lmiters which can be removed to create two nucelar-sized blasts, one centered on the gun and another centered on the target. TBF Category:Characters